Where Did We Go Wrong?
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: it's three years after Love Sucks,Or Does It? Kori and Richard moved to Gothem. But when Kori gets mad at Richard because he's working with Bruce to much and she thinks about getting a divorice. Will they split appart or work things out? SR, RR please.
1. Catch Up Chapter

Characters: Couples:

Kori Grayson/ Starfire…. 25 Kori and Richard/ married

Richard Grayson/ Nightwing….27 Rachel and Garfield/ married

Rose Grayson/ their daughter…. 3 Victor and Karen/ married

Rachel Logan/ Raven…. 25 Roy and Kate/ engaged

Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy…. 26 Wally and Jen/ married

Ryan Logan/ their kid…. 3

Victor Stone/ Cyborg…. 27

Karen Stone/ Bubble Bee…. 26

Shinoa Stone/ their kid….3

John Stone/ their kid…. 4

Roy Harper/ Speedy…. 27

Kate Moth/ Kitten….24

Wally West/ Kid Flash…. 26

Jen West/ Jinx…. 25

Danielle West/ their kid…. Not born until later chapter

Bruce Wayne/ Batman…. 35

Barbra Gordon/ Batgirl…. 31

Jake Hudson/ somebody…. 14 when he comes into the story

Catch Up Chapter

Alright this chapter is a little bit of a catch up chapter, though it still has the characters. Anyway Kori and Richard have a kid and they moved to Gothem City. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) Rachel and Garfield are married and they have a kid they stayed at Jump City.

Victor and Karen were engaged during the first story and have two kids, they live in Steel City. (Sorry about the engaged info and not telling you in the first story but I just made it up so ya work with me. Oh and Shinoa is a girl and my sister made up the name.) Roy and Kate are engaged and going to get married in the third chapter. Wally and Jen are married and Jen is pregnant with a baby boy.

Over the past 5 years Rose has met everybody in the family, (Everybody under the character list) and has a crush on Ryan. John as the oldest kid he is in his first grade and is going to be in second grade next year. Every other kid is in their fist year of preschool. Jen is going to have the baby in 3 months so be prepared.

Rose is a brunet with beautiful blue eyes, she also has naturally tan skin, like her mother. She is average height and very skilled with talking and walking. (She's the kid in class that guys really like, she's really pretty)

Ryan has black hair and green eyes. He is a little taller then Rose and he likes animals and poetry a lot. (He's one of the cool kids)

Shinoa has brown skin, hazel eyes, she's the same height as Ryan. She has dark brown hair and likes the color blue. (she's really close friends with Roes, so she's popular. lol)

John has dark skin and stunning green eyes. He's tall and already working on the 4 pack. He's strong and a chick magnet. (he's one of the cool kids and likes meat, a lot)

So richard has been working with bruce as batman and nightwing. Kori has been at home with rose and having play days and tea days and is very mad at richard. Kori became a model and she has to do her job and still take care of Rose.

Bob has his own restaurant that is a vegetarian restaurant. He is very successful and everybody comes to his place. Rachel is a writer, she writes dark fantasy and poetry books. She is very happy with her life, but she still had her fights with Bob. Most of the time the fights were about eating tofu and making Ryan a vegetarian.

Victor is a construction worker and is building big time houses.(lots of money)Karen is a stay home mom because she has to be home for the kids. She used to work at a fashion shoot, but she quit when she became pregnant with Shinoa.

Bruce is very rich at the moment Richard getting married to a model and also putting Matthew behind bars. Well lots of publicity from all of that, and he's dating Barbra. Bruce had Richard move to Gothem City so he could fight with him, but it also worked for Kori because her modeling agency worked there. So far Nightwing and Batman ha gotten Joker, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and many more villains in jail. Kori is not so happy when Richard comes home with bandages around his arm, leg, head, waist, or anywhere. Rose always asks how he got hurt but he always says, "I can't tell you. Maybe I'll tell you when I think you're ready."

Rose tells all of her friends about it and they all started to look at him weird when they went over for play days at Rose's house. (It's really funny if you imagine them staring at him) Then after a little while of staring at him Richard runs off to his room because he can't stand them staring at him.

WELL THERE IS THE CATCH UP CHAPTER AND YA. THE CHARACTERS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST STORY. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_So there you have it. A bit of a catch up chapter. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	2. Where Did We Go Wrong?

Characters: Couples:

Kori Grayson/ Starfire…. 25 Kori and Richard/ married

Richard Grayson/ Nightwing….27 Rachel and Garfield/ married

Rose Grayson/ their daughter…. 3 Victor and Karen/ married

Rachel Logan/ Raven…. 25 Roy and Kate/ engaged

Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy…. 26 Wally and Jen/ married

Ryan Logan/ their kid…. 3

Victor Stone/ Cyborg…. 27

Karen Stone/ Bubble Bee…. 26

Shinoa Stone/ their kid….3

John Stone/ their kid…. 4

Roy Harper/ Speedy…. 27

Kate Moth/ Kitten….24

Wally West/ Kid Flash…. 26

Jen West/ Jinx…. 25

Danielle West/ their kid…. Not born until later chapter

Bruce Wayne/ Batman…. 35

Barbra Gordon/ Batgirl…. 31

WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?

It all started when we moved to Gothem City. We were a happy family before Bruce came into our life and took away my husband so that they could play hero. And now he's gone almost all of the time and I'm a mom and a model and I'm thinking of a divorce. I should most likely tell you how this all started, well that means were going back 2 years.

**2 Years Ago:**

"Richard where are you going? It's 3 in the morning," Kori asked, looking up at him after looking at the clock.

"Sorry Kori. Bruce needs me," Richard said, yawning after.

"Again? Can't he do the night missions alone?" Kori asked, looking over at the window.

"I guess not. See you in the morning, maybe," Richard said before he went to the closet to get his uniform.

**10 o'clock the same morning**

"Mommy where's daddy?" Rose asked her mother.

"He's not here right now honey, but he'll be back soon," Kori said and then Richard walked in.

"Honey I'm home. Sorry I'm a little late. Are there any….waffles left?" Richard asked once he got in the door.

"Yes dear, I saved 3 just for you. Rose why don't you get some of your dolls and bring them to down here, I'll play with you," Kori said and then Rose ran off.

"So who was it this time?" Kori asked, putting his waffles on a plate.

"It was Penguin, he broke out of jail…again," Richard said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Did you tell Bruce you can't do the night missions?" Kori asked, taking out the syrup.

"Ya and then he started yelling at me about what's more important? Sleep or the people of Gothem City," Richard told her after taking a sip of his coffee… which was slightly cold because he was home late.

"I had to say Gothem City, it was cold and he had that look and I was too tired to fight with him," Richard said after Kori looked at him.

"And do you know why you were too tired to fight with him. Because you aren't getting any sleep!" Kori yelled and then Rose came into the kitchen and saw her yelling at Richard.

"Mommy why are you yelling at daddy?" Rose asked in a hushed voice.

"It's nothing lets go play dolls," Kori said and then Rose ran into the living room.

"You need to tell him you can't do this anymore. You promised to me and Rose you would always be there for us. Well now most of the time you're with Bruce. I told you not to make a promise you can't keep," Kori said and then she left a very sad Richard.

"_Why does he do this to the family? He knows we need him at home and Rose keeps on asking how he gets hurt all of the time. I can't keep lying to her, he needs to tell her and then quit, but that's too much to ask him. But if he loves fighting crime more then this family then I can't be with him,"_ Kori thought to herself.

"Mommy are you ok? You're just staring at the floor," Rose asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about stuff," Kori said, smiling at her daughter.

"Oh well can we play dolls now?" Rose asked, a Barbie doll in her hand.

"Ya. Hey rose would you like to have Shinoa to come over and play with you?" Kori asked her.

"Ya that would be fun mommy," Rose said before Kori left to call up Karen.

"Hey Karen it's me Kori," Kori said after she picked up the phone.

"Hey Kori how are things over in Gothem City?" Karen asked.

"Not so good. Richard is way over his head working for Bruce and he's almost never around. Anyway would you and Shinoa like to come over for a play date?" Kori asked.

"Sure girl I just have to find somebody to watch John," Karen told her.

"Where's Victor?" Kori asked.

"He's building a house for some famous person but he'll be back in 2 hours," Karen said.

"Richards sleeping right now because of last nights mission," Kori said dully.

"Oh. Hey girl I'm going to call up Rachel and see if Ryan wants to play with John. I'll call you back," Karen told her.

"Alright," and then Karen hung the phone up. 5 or so minutes later the phone rang.

"Kori, we'll be right over," Karen said.

A little more than 20 minutes later:

"Hey Kori sorry about Richard," Karen said once the girls ran off to play dolls.

"Thank you but I think Richard should be the sorry one. Last month he came home with a broken thumb. I know it's just a thumb but I don't want him doing this Nightwing stuff anymore, but it's like telling him to stop breathing. He was born with what he is, and sometimes sadly he is Nightwing, and I don't think he will ever stop," Kori said sadly, resting her chin on her hand and watching the girls play.

"Girl that is so deep, it sounds like something Rachel would say. Have you been hanging around with her too much?" Karen said, causing a small laugh to escape Kori's mouth.

"Ok so maybe I have been hanging around with Rachel a little, but that has nothing to do with it. He's never home and if he is he's sleeping, eating, or working in his study and not coming out for hours," Kori said, returning to her depressed mood.

"He's just really tired but the working in his study for hours isn't good," Karen told her. Kori sighed before letting these words flow from her mouth,

"I think I might get a divorce."

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL KORI DUMP RICHARD AND TAKE ROSE, OR WILL THEY FIND A WAY TO WORK THINGS OUT? Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_So depressing… thanks to everybody that reviewed. And I'm really giving away a lot in the other author's notes!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	3. The Devorice

"What do you mean you might get a devoice?" Karen asked in shock.

"I mean I can't take it anymore! He's never home and he promised he would always be here for this family! I'm a freakin model and mom, I can't do everything I'm just one person!" Kori yelled before she started to cry. She just cried her heart out, she was so tired of it all.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Rose asked as she came into the kitchen and saw her mother crying.

"Umm Rose why don't you go turn up the TV and watch Whine the Pooh," Karen suggested.

"Ok. Come on Shinoa lets go watch TV," Rose said and then the two ran off.

"What's going on I heard yelling?' Richard asked as he came into the room. Then he saw Kori crying.

"Kori what's wrong?" Richard asked as ran up to Kori and wrapped his arms around her. She just cried into his shoulder. Kori felt safe in his arms, she felt safe with him around and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

"Richard I'm so sorry," Kori said between sobs.

"Sorry for what?" Richard asked her.

"For thinking about leaving you. I was so tired and I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry," she told him.

"Kori we need to talk, alone. Karen can you watch the kids?" Richard asked her.

"Yeah sure, you go do what you need to do," she said and then Kori and Richard walked off to our room.

"Kori what did you mean you were thinking about leaving me?" Richard asked.

"I was thinking about getting a devoice," Kori said, causing his eyes to widen.

"Why would you think that?" Richard asked her.

'Because you were always gone and leaving me with Rose and I still had to work and it was too much for me. I'm just one person and I can't do everything, it's killing me to see you hurt and I can't lie to Rose forever.'

'Kori I'm sorry for doing this to you it's just what I do and I can't stop. Telling me to stop being Nightwing is like telling me to stop breathing.'

"That's what I said," Kori said and then she started laughing and Richard laughed too.

"Richard can you please try to tell Bruce you can't work the night jobs? You have to try to stop being gone all of the time," Kori asked him.

"Alright I'll try to tell Bruce. How about a get a meeting with Bruce later today, Kori can you come with me?" Richard asked.

"Yes I'm coming with you, I want to fight Bruce with you. Like a married couple would," Kori said, smiling at him.

So Richard called up Bruce and got a meeting with him at 3 pm today. Rachel was going to watch Rose so they didn't have to worry about her.

"Bruce I need to talk to you," Richard said.

"Well isn't that why you got a meeting with me? I'm just joking what was it you needed to tell me?" Bruce asked.

'It's about Nightwing' Kori said and Richard looked at her.

"Aw I was wondering when this meeting would happen. Yes Richard we may be able to work things out because I found somebody else to work with," Bruce told them.

"What do you mean you found somebody else?" Kori asked.

"Her name is Barbra Gordon, Batgirl," he told them.

"You're REPLACING me!!?" Richard yelled.

"Yes and I thought this would be good because you have a family to take of and now you can stay home with your family," Bruce said.

"Richard this is just what we needed. Now you can be home for Rose and you won't come home hurt. Now you can watch our daughter grow up, you can be the dad you always wanted to be," Kori said to Richard who didn't look too happy about all this.

"I want to meet her tomorrow at 5. Kori, Barbra, You, and I will have dinner at…. Bruce how about your house?" Richard asked.

"Sure, my house it is," Bruce said, slightly smiling.

"Alright then we'll have dinner at your house tomorrow at 5 so we can talk about this a little more," Richard said before leaving with Kori.

**At the Grayson House:**

"Kori I know this is what you want but I don't think this what I want," Richard told her.

"Richard I know this is hard for you, but I think it's what's best for the family. I love you for all you're doing for this family," Kori said, smiling at him.

"Maybe something went wrong," Richard thought to himself aloud.

"What do you mean?" Kori asked, the smile that was previously on her face gone.

"I mean maybe you and me aren't meant to be," Richard said.

"Is that what you're saying? Then fine! You can sleep on the couch! And I get Rose!" Kori yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why should you get Rose?" Richard asked.

"Because you won't have time for her," Kori told him, stating the obvious.

"And why wouldn't I have time for her," Richard asked, blind to the obvious.

"Because you'll be Nightwing all of the time! You don't even have time for me! Now get the hell out of my room!" Kori yelled at him and then she pushed him out of the room and threw a pillow at his head.

"Daddy what's going on? I heard yelling," Rose asked as she came out of her room with her teddy bear.

"Rose go back to sleep it's nothing you should know about," Richard said. Kori could hear it all and she started crying. She fell down on her bed and cried her heart out. Then Kori reached for the phone and called the one person she knew would make her feel better.

"Rachel are you there? It's me Kori," she said.

"Kori do you know what time it is? Are you crying? Kori what's wrong?" Rachel asked, fully awake now.

"Can I come over to your house to sleep tonight?" Kori asked.

"Sure anything for you. Will Rose be coming?" Rachel asked.

"If it's ok with you."

"Sure, you two come on over I'll set up the guest bed," Rachel said and then she hung up.

"Rose dear, wake up. We're going to Aunty Rachel's house, but you have to be quiet," Kori said, after going over her daughter's bed.

"Ok mommy," Rose said, grabbing her teddy bear. Then Kori made her way to Rose's window and climbed out.

"Mommy why are we going out my window?" Rose asked, walking over to the window.

"Because we don't want to wake daddy. That would be mean to wake him up," Kori told her.

"Ok." Rose then climbed out her window and they made their way to the car. Once she was strapped in, Kori stepped on the reverse peddle and drove out of there as fast as she could.

"What's that noise? Oh no the car," Richard said as he jumped off the couch and ran to the front door just in time to see Kori's black Lexus leave the drive way.

"Kori where the hell are you going!!!?" Richard yelled to her as she drove away.

**At the Logan House:**

"Kori what's wrong?" Rachel asked as they walked in.

"Me and Richard are getting a devoirs. He said that maybe me and him were not meant to be," she said between sobs.

"Oh my god Kori I'm so sorry," Rachel said, hugging her.

"I hate him so much. Rachel will you come with me to get my stuff and Rose's stuff out of the house?" Kori asked.

"Yes anything for you," Rachel told her, pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you. You're the greatest friend I could ever want," Kori told her.

"So does Rose know what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow when we're at the house. She's coming with me. I think Richard was right I'm a model and he's, he's Nightwing and there is nothing I can to about it," Kori said sadly.

"Kori how about you get some sleep," Rachel told her.

"Alright, good night Rachel and thank you for everything," Kori said and then Rachel left to go back with Garfield.

**The Next Morning:**

"Mommy are we going back to the house now?" Rose asked after they had breakfast.

"Yes Rosie, but only to get our stuff," Kori told her, clearing her plate.

"Why only our stuff?" Rose asked and she started to suck on the thumb.

"Because me and daddy aren't going to see each other anymore and you're coming to live with me," Kori told her, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Where are we going to live?" Rose asked as Kori wiped the spit off her thumb.

"If you want we can get a big house by the beach, and at night we can stare at the stars. Does that sound good to you?" Kori asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Ya that sounds like lots of fun," Rose said with a huge smile. (she has no clue what's going on, all Rose cares about is having a house on the beach. And from now on there is a beach right next to Gothem City.)

"Rachel we're ready to go," Kori said, taking Rose's hand.

"Alright I'll be right down," Rachel yelled down the stairs.

"Gar if Kori comes back to our house crying get her some cookie dough ice cream," Rachel said, putting on her other ear ring.

"Alright I know what to do," Garfield said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and she ran downstairs.

"Alright Kori lets take my car, it can hold more stuff."

**At the Grayson House:**

"It's a good thing a still have my house key," Kori said as she unlocked the door.

"Well you came home," Richard said once Kori shut the door behind her.

"Only to Rose's and my stuff. I want nothing to do with you," Kori said before walking off to her room. Kori grabbed her clothes and put them in one bag. (a really, really big bag) then my shoes went in another, (even bigger bag) and then she got her make up and hair stuff. (biggest bag ever) Then she left to help Rose pack her things up, into even bigger bags.

"Honey are you almost done packing your dolls and other things?" Kori asked, walking into the room.

"Almost mommy, can you help me with my clothes?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Kori said and then she went to help her daughter with her clothes.

**10 Minutes or so Later:**

"Alright Rose lets go, say goodbye to Richard. You might get to see him for the holidays," Kori said.

"Bye daddy, I love you," Rose said and Richard's started to water.

"I love you too Rosie. I'll never forget you," Richard said, holding her tightly before regrettably letting her go.

"Rose go with Aunty Rachel to the car. I'll be right there," Kori said before Rose left.

"Kori will I see her on holidays?" Richard asked, looking into her eyes.

"Maybe, but she's so young she might not even remember you. Good Bye Richard, I hope you're happy with your life," I said before leaving him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Alright Rachel lets go to the bank to get my money," Kori said and then they left never to see Richard Grayson again.

**14 Years Later:**

OK THIS IS WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING OVER THE PAST 14 YEARS: ROSE IS NOW DATING RYAN AND DANIELLE WAS BORN A WEEK AFTER KORI MOVED OUT AND VICTOR AND DANIELLE ARE DATING ALSO. THERE IS THIS GUY NAMED JAKE AND HE IS DATING SHINOA. ROSE DOESN'T REMEMBER RICHARD AT ALL AND YA, EVERYBODY IS HAPPY. _BTW, that would make Rose and others in the ages of 15-17 now._

"Rose get up! It's time for you to go school. Ryan is here to pick you up," Kori yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"Alright mom I'll be right there," Rose yelled and then got up and got dressed.

"Morning Ryan," Rose said as she came down stairs and gave Ryan a quick peck on the cheek and then got some water.

"So Rose do you want me to drive you to school or do you want to walk?" Kori asked, putting some stuff in her purse.

"We'll walk mom," Rose said before her and Ryan left for school. On the way, they took a short cut threw an ally way and they ran into some trouble. Somebody was in the ally holding a gun to their heads. Then out of nowhere he hit Ryan on the head with the gun and knocked him out.

"Ryan!" Rose screamed as she saw him hit the ground.

"Shut up stupid girl or I'll kill you," the man yelled before out of the sky came Nightwing. Once the man was down and tied up Nightwing asked me some questions.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? What's your name?" Nightwing asked her, rather quickly.

"Well I'm fine and they didn't hurt me, but they knocked out my boyfriend. My name is Rose Grayson," Rose told him, looking down at Ryan who was beginning to stir.

"Rose… where's Kori?"

WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? WILL ROSE FIND OUT ABOUT RICHARD AND NIGHTWING BEING THE SAME PERSON? WILL ROSE TELL RICHARD WHERE KORI IS? WILL ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS BE ANSWERED? READ TO FIND OUT. I WANT 10 REVEIWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_So I think this chapter was pretty good. Things were a little bit rushed, but still good. I hate how in the first set of A.N. I did it all in caps. It's really starting to annoy me. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	4. Rose I am Your FATHER!

"How do you know my mother?" Rose asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm your father," Nightwing said.

"What the hell are you on?!" Rose yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"I'm Richard Grayson," he said, pulling off his mask.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? My mom said some college boyfriend got her pregnant with me," Rose said.

"Um I was the college boyfriend, but we were married," Richard said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I have pictures, at my home, your old home, from when you were 2," Richard told her.

"But my boyfriend? What about him?" Rose asked, looking at Ryan who was switching in and out of conscience.

"The ambulance is on the way," Richard said and in the back round you could hear the faint sound of sirens.

"Fine, but only so I don't have to go to school," Rose said before she got on his motorcycle, which was parked near by and they were off.

"_Mother never did want me to go on a motorcycle, I wonder why. They're so much fun,"_ Rose thought to herself. And then they were there, at a normal house.

"If you're the second richest person in Gothem City why do you live here? You could live anywhere in Gothem, but you wanted here? Why?" Rose asked, looking at the one story house before her.

"Because Kori picked out the house," Richard said in a low voice.

"Please put your shoes on the mat, I don't want the house to get dirty," Richard said and Rose took off her shoes and looked around.

"Would you like to see your room?" Richard asked, over by a hallway.

"Yeah," Rose said and when she into the room she had a rush of memories.

"Do you to see some pictures?" Richard asked, breaking up her remises.

"Yeah," was all Rose could say.

"Here are some pictures of our wedding day, of when you first came home, and here's a family picture. It was token a week before your mother left and took you," Richard said, pointing out he different pictures.

"Rose are you alright?" Richard asked as he saw Rose start to cry.

"You are my father aren't you?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," Richard and then he hugged her.

"Why did she keep this from me? Why didn't she tell me?" Rose asked.

"Because she never wanted you to know about me. She hates me now doesn't she?" Richard asked.

"Well when ever Nightwing is in the news she burns the paper. She said she doesn't like the comics in the paper," Rose told him.

"Rose please help me get her back. I need her, I still love her and I regret ever leaving her," he begged.

"I need to think," Rose said, wiping away her tears.

"Alright but here is a house key for you. If you ever need somebody to talk to and you can't go to mom you can always come to me," Richard told her, holding out a silver key.

"Thanks….dad," Rose said before she gave him a hug and she went to school.

**At School:**

"So how was being rescued by Gothem City's greatest hero ever?" Danielle asked.

"Ya how was it? Girl?" Shinoa asked.

"Where's Ryan?" Rose asked without looking away from the floor.

"He went home after the doctors fixed him up," Shinoa said.

"Oh," Rose said.

"Rose are you crying?" Victor asked as he saw water hit the ground.

"I can't believe my mom kept that from me," Rose said in a soft voice.

"Kept what from you?" Danielle asked.

"Richard Grayson is my father," Rose said slowly.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison.

"You can't tell anybody," Rose said, hushing them down.

"Why not?" Shinoa asked.

"Because my mom would kill me if she knew I knew my father," Rose told them.

"Alright we won't tell anybody," Victor promised her and the others nodded.

"Thank you. Now right after school I'm going to see Ryan and then I'm going home. You won't call me I'll call you. Is that understood?" Rose asked them, standing from her seat on the bench.

"Um yes," Danielle said.

"Good now I have to go," and then Rose left for home.

**At Home:**

"Mom how could you?" Rose asked as she walked into the living room to find Kori watching the news.

"What are you talking about? And are you alright? I watched the news and it said Ryan was hit. Did Nightwing hurt you, touch you, did he do anything to you?" Kori asked, looking Rose over.

"He told me the truth! He told me what you didn't! He told me he was my father!" Rose yelled at Kori.

"And you believed him?!" Kori asked.

"I saw proof! Your wedding day and a family picture! That's enough for me!" Rose yelled.

"Rose I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth but I didn't. I was mad at him and I was being selfish. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Kori asked, after they had both settled down.

"I want you to get back with dad," Rose said and then walked away.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE, YES, NO. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT DID SEND IN REVIEWS.

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Well I think that was pretty good. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	5. The Crash

"What? Are you joking? You can't make me do that I don't love him," Kori said.

"Fine then you allow a family get together every holiday and on my birthday. And that means Richard too," Rose told her.

"Alright it's a deal," Kori said, giving up.

"Good now go call up dad and tell him we'll see him on Saturday," Rose said.

"Why Saturday?" Kori asked as she looked for the phone.

"Because it's your anniversary," Rose told her.

"How did you find out?" Kori asked.

"That's one of the things dad wouldn't stop talking about. It was the happiest day of his life when he got married to you on June 24, 1990.' (and I made up the date but for the year I did 2006 – 16 years. So that is the real year they got married. Just thought you should know that)

"He still remembers it?" Kori asked in shock.

"Mom from what he told me he hasn't moved or added one thing to that house," Rose told her.

"He still has the old house?" Kori asked.

"Yes and Saturday you're going to see it for yourself. Now go call dad," and then Rose left for some food.

"Alright better get this over with," Kori said before she called him.

"Hello who is this and what do you want? Oh and this is Richard."

"Well I see you're still the same," Kori said dully.

"Kori is that you?" Richard asked.

"The one and only," Kori said smugly.

"Why are you calling me? Don't you have better things to do?" Richard asked rather coldly.

"Look Rose wants a family get together every holiday, and that means you. We'll be at the house on Saturday at 10," Kori said dully.

"You remembered our anniversary?" Richard asked hopefully.

"Sorry but I didn't Rose told me, and she told me to call you and everything else," Kori told him.

"Oh I should have known that, you would never call me. Do you still hate me?" Richard asked.

"Well that was 14 years ago. Maybe you've changed," she told him.

"So there's a chance for us?" Richard asked.

"There's a chance for the holiday together thing. I think we should see other people," Kori told him.

"You're right, but I'll never stop loving you. and every guy you go out with I'm going to hate that guy. And if some guy hurts you I'm going to hurt them right back, but harder," Richard said, causing Kori to slightly laugh.

"Good bye Richard and thank you for saving Rose," Kori said sweetly.

"She's my daughter too. I love her just as much as you do. Good bye Kori," Richard said and then hung up.

"Rose are you happy now that you heard me talking to him without yelling?" Kori asked, still on the phone.

"Yeah mom," Rose said before hanging up.

**Saturday Morning:**

"Alright mom stop the "I'm sick" stuff and get ready. I want the whole Grayson family there," Rose ordered.

"Fine, I'll get up," Kori said as she looked through her closet to find something to wear.

"Do I have to get dressed up or something?" Kori asked as she kept looking though her clothes.

"No mom just look nice, nothing too weird," Rose said and then Kori came down in a purple knee high dress with white flip flops.

"Alright lets go," and then Kori got into the car and off they were.

**At the Grayson House:**

"Alright mom I know it's been a long time, but you have to try to be nice," Rose said as they got out of the car.

"Alright, I'm not 3. Lets just get this over with," Kori said as she knocked on the door.

"Alright Grayson pull it together. You can do this, just stay cool," Richard said before he opened the door.

"Hey dad," Rose said as she walked into the house and gave him a hug.

"Hey Rosie," Richard said, hugging her in return.

"Umm hi Kori," Richard said and held out his hand.

"Hi Richard," Kori said as she shook his hand.

"Good now lets get started. Dad we brought chips and dip and waffles," Rose said after returning from the car with the food.

"I made breakfast," Richard said, helping Rose with the plate of waffles.

"You made pancakes, bacon, and toast," Kori said as she walked into the living room.

"It's your favorite breakfast, I thought you might like it," Richard said from the kitchen.

"I'll see how much I like it once I try it. Are the plates in the same place?" Kori asked.

"Everything is the way you left it. Even the room," Richard added.

"Oh I didn't know you cared that much about the way I put thing," Kori said, looking around the room.

"I didn't want to lose the memories of the good times," Richard said in a low voice. After a weird moment of silence when they were staring at each other Rose said,

"So who's hungry?"

"Um I'm not so hungry anymore," Kori and Richard said at the same time.

"Alright then lets talk about the last 14 years apart," Rose said as she sat down on the couch.

"Dad how about you start."

"Well the day after you left I fell into a state of depression and that went on for about a week. Then I pulled myself together and went out as Nightwing and Richard Grayson. I was dating this one girl named Samantha but she wasn't you, nobody was like you. So I cleaned the house everyday, I dusted, vacuumed, cleaned everything. I didn't sleep at all, and when I did I would only dream of you. Victor, Roy, Wally, and Garfield said you weren't coming back and that I should find somebody else. I tried to find somebody else but it didn't feel right. It felt like there was a wall that kept every girl I met I felt like something wasn't going to go right. So I stayed away from dating and instead I turned into Nightwing. It bought off time so I didn't have to call myself an idiot for making you leave. And that's what I've been doing for about until I saved Rose," Richard told them.

"I never knew you cared that much," Kori said out load.

"Kori I still do love you, I'll never stop loving you, even when I'm dead," Richard said, staring into her eyes.

"Ok this is getting a little weird, how about I go into my room and just do something," Rose said as she left watching her parents stare at each other with loving eyes.

"Mission was a success," Rose said to Shinoa on her cell phone once she was in her room.

"Good. I'm happy your parents are together. From what my mom has told me they were the perfect couple when they were younger. Richard went all the way to Italy for Kori," Shinoa said, a dreamy hint to her voice.

"Wow, now that's what I call true love," Rose said and then hung up.

**With Kori and Richard:**

Once the door was shut Kori hugged Richard and cried her heart out. (again)

"I'm so sorry I left. I never should have, I love you Richard," Kori cried into his shoulder.

"No it's my fault you left, you shouldn't be sorry. Wait did you just say you loved me?" Richard asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, Richard I love you. My life has been horrible from the day after I left. When I looked at Rose I would think of you," Kori said, wiping away some of her tears.

"Kori would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Richard asked after she stopped crying.

"Yes but what about Rose?" she asked and then Rose came out and said,

"Already token care of. I'm going over to the Logan family for dinner and they I'm going to have a sleep over at Danielle's place with Shinoa. So you guys will have whatever house you want to yourselves," adding a smile.

"Alright then tonight at 7, we'll meet at my house," Kori said as she stood up.

"Alright but before you leave I need to have a word with Rose," Richard said.

"Good Bye Richard I'll see you in a few," Kori said and then gave him a hug.

"Bye Kori," Richard said and once Kori was gone Richard went right to Rose.

"Rose did you plan all of this? And were the Logan, West, and Stone family in on this?" he asked her.

"Um yes. But I can.." but she couldn't finish because Richard pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this, but I need your help for the date. What does mom like?" Richard asked, pulling away from her.

"Well she likes long walks on the beach and we have a house right next to the beach," Rose told him, not really sure what else to say.

"Just like our first date. I know where I'm going to take her. I'm going to take her to the same spot where we had our first date. It will be perfect. Does she still like motorcycles?" Richard asked.

"She loves them but she says I can't go on one. "It's not safe."," Rose mimicked.

"Well she's going to get a motorcycle ride tonight. It's a 20 minute drive so if we leave at 6:40 we should get there around seven. Tell mom to be ready by 6:30," Richard told her.

"Alright dad, bye," Rose said as she walked out and got into the car.

"Oh ya mom there's been a change of plans. You have to be ready by 6:30," Rose told her after buckling her seat belt.

"Alright whatever," Kori said and then they drove home.

**6 o'clock that same night:**

"Mom are you almost ready because you still have to drop me off at Ryan's?" Rose reminded Kori.

"Yes I'm ready lets go," Kori said as she ran downstairs with no shoes on. She soon found a pair of shoes that matched with her outfit and put them on.

"Let me just get the keys and lets go," she said as she ran by Rose and into the car.

"I've never seen you this excited about a date since never. Mom deep breaths you'll be fine," Rose said.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so happy that I get to see Richard again and-," Kori started as she drove down the street, but Rose interrupted her when she yelled,

"Mom car!"

………………………………………………………………………

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THE PART WHEN KORI AND RICHARD WERE STARING AT EACH OTHER BUT THEN AGAIN I JUST WANT THE READER TO BE HAPPY. THANK YOU EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THERE REVIEWS AND TO EVERYBODY THAT DIDN'T PLEASE DO. I NOW ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO YOU CAN STILL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.AND I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 20 REVIEWS. Luv,

I Laugh at ur Pain

_Umm, not much to say but please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	6. They're Coming

Kori woke up in a hospital to the sound of beeping!

"No not again," Kori said as she woke up and looked around.

"Mrs. Grayson you're alive! We thought we might have lost you," a nurse said.

"Where's Rose?" Kori said as she looked around.

"She's fine and she's asleep in her bed. But she hasn't woken up yet," the nurse told her.

"I want to see her," Kori said as she tried to get up and then she screamed because of the pain.

"Mrs. Grayson you have to stay in bed you are hurt very badly. You took a hit right on the side and have 3 broken ribs.'

"That's not going to stop me from seeing my daughter! By the way how long has it been since the crash?" Kori asked, trying again to get out of her bed.

"A week," the nurse told her.

"A WEEK! Has Richard Grayson come into the hospital to check on us?" Kori asked, sitting back down.

"Yes he came two times a day every day. You are very lucky to have him," the nurse said smiling.

"Kori! Are you ok?" Richard asked as he came into the room and ran to her side.

"Besides a few broken ribs, nothing much. Is Rose ok?" Kori asked him.

"She's fine she just has a broken arm and some bruises," Richard told her, causing her to get slightly angry.

"The stupid nurse didn't say that. I'm going to see her," Kori said, sitting up again.

"That's why she didn't tell you. She know you would get up and try to go she her," Richard told her.

"Well I want to see her," Kori said, winching everytime she moved.

"Kori you need to get some sleep," Richard said, sitting her back down.

"Fine," Kori said and Richard helped her lay back down.

"Richard I'm sorry I missed the date," she added.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just happy you and Rose are alive. If you two weren't I'd most likely kill myself because I would die without you two any way," Richard said then smiled.

"Now go back to sleep," he added.

"Good night Richard, I love you," Kori said, smiling at him. Richard gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before saying,

"I love you too Kori," and then Richard left.

**The Next Morning:**

"Richard are you there?" Kori asked as she was starting to get up.

"No Mrs. He's in the waiting room. Would you like some breakfast?" a nurse asked.

"Yes please and if he wakes up can you tell him to come to my room please," Kori asked.

"Yes Ms. Grayson, I think he's waking up right about now I'll go tell him," the nurse said and then she left.

"Hey Kori, you wanted to see me and good morning," Richard said as he walked in a few minutes later.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Has Rose woken up?" Kori asked.

"Umm ya about that Rose did wake up but it was at night and she was screaming," Richard said.

"Is she ok? I have to go see her. Did she say anything?" Kori asked.

"She said they were coming, but that's all before she blacked out again," Richard told her.

"I had a short dream and there was screaming in it. Somebody said they were coming, and then I woke up," Kori said, remembering her odd dream from the night before.

"You most likely just heard her and then it was put into your dream," he told her.

"You're probably right. It just didn't sound like Rose," Kori told Richard.

"Just forget about it, it was just a dream," he said.

"Ya just a dream. So did the doctors say when I can leave?" Kori asked him.

"Ya tomorrow but you have to stay in a wheel chair for a week and three days," Richard said.

"What? That's not good! I have the modeling thing on Wednesday and I can't miss it," Kori said, slightly panicking

"Kori you just got hit but another car I think they'll let you miss it," Richard said, calming her down.

"You're right, I'm being stupid. What would I do without you?" Kori asked him, smiling.

"You'd be lost forever," Richard said, taking hold of her hand.

"Not forever," Kori said. Richard then looked at Kori oddly and was about to ask her what she meant by it when,

"She's awake! Everybody get over here," a nurse said as she walked by them.

"Richard pick me up and bring one of the wheel chairs to me. I'm going to do it myself if you don't help me," Kori told him, pointing to a wheel chair.

"Fine just wait there," Richard said as he grabbed a wheel chair and brought it over to her. Once Kori was in the wheel chair she said,

"Let's go," while pointing towards the door.

"Rose it's ok it mommy and daddy, are here. Don't worry," Kori said as she got to Rose's side.

"Mother they're coming and getting closer. I don't know what it is but it's going to take a lot more then Nightwing to stop it," Rose told them, causing their eyes to widen.

"Rose what do you mean?" Richard asked, extremely confused.

"We have 2 years before they come. We have to get started," and then Rose fell fast asleep.

"Richard I don't know what she's talking about, but we have to get out of this place," Kori said after they were out of her room.

"What are you crazy!? You still have 3 broken ribs and she has a broken arm," Richard told her, pointing out the flaws in her plan.

"But we can't let them find out about what she's saying. Then might take her to some mental place and do weird test on her. That is not going to happen to my kid, Richard. Tonight come back at midnight and get me and Rose. Then we can go to my other house up in the mountains," Kori told him as he put her back in her bed.

"You have two houses?" Richard asked.

"Richard," Kori said, telling him it was serious and not a time to joke around.

"Yes I know what to do," Richard said, tucking her into the bed.

"Good now go get whatever you need, I'm fine," Kori told him.

"Alright, bye kori see you in a few," and then Richard left.

**Half an Hour before Midnight:**

"Where is he, has he ever heard of being early," Kori said and then there was a tap on the window.

"Kori I'm here," Nightwing said as he tapped on the window. Then she reached as far as she could and she unlocked the window.

"Get me a wheel chair and I'll get in while you get Rose," Kori said, sitting up.

"I already got Rose, fine. I put a helmet on her and she'll be in the middle of us," Nightwing said.

"You brought the motorcycle?" Kori asked, forgetting about the wheel chair.

"Ya it's the fastest car I have incase I get caught taking you. Now I'm going to pick you up, but on the way down you have to hold onto my neck," Nightwing said as he picked her up.

"Alright Richard, lets just get out of here," Kori said and then they were about to jump out the window when the door opened.

………………………………………………………………………

OHH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. ALRIGHT SO THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS AND YOU KNOW THE REST. LUV, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Oh! A cliffy! Even in my first stories I still had it! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	7. The Break Out

"Call the police! Nightwing is trying to steel the model Kori Grayson!" the nurse screamed.

"Why did you have to be a model?" Nightwing asked before he jumped out the window.

"And he has Rose! Call the police!" the nurse screamed out again.

"They're already here!" a doctor yelled to the screaming nurse.

"Kori hold on really tight, I'm going to have to lose them," Richard said as he hit the ground.

"Alright I'll try, but if I fall off and die I'm going to haunt you," Kori said as she tightened her grip around Rose's waist. (So the order is Richard driving, Rose in the middle, and Kori at the end…. Yeah really big motorcycle.)

"Uh where am I?" Rose asked as she started to wake up.

"Honey just stay down low and don't move. Hold on tight also," Kori said and then Richard started the bike and they went speeding off.

"Nightwing pull over, you are under arrest for model and kid napping," somebody from the police car called out.

"Stupid police! He's a hero!" a random criminal yelled from the sidewalk.

"Go Nightwing! Steal that model!" another person yelled.

"What freaks," Kori said to herself.

"Nightwing you have to pull over, or we'll fire!" an officer yelled. There was a line of police cars in the middle of the street, blocking their way.

"Hold on I'm going over that car!" Richard yelled to them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kori screamed before they went soaring over the car.

"That was so much fun!" Rose yelled from the middle.

"NO it wasn't!" Kori yelled at Rose.

"Kori where do I turn next?" Richard asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Turn right after the stop light," Kori said and then held on tighter as Richard turned.

"Alright it's just up the hill and then when you get to the third stop sigh you'll make a left," Kori told him.

"Alright. Are the police still behind us?" Richard asked.

"No they all pulled over to arrest the people that were yelling from the streets," Rose told him after looking behind Kori, who was too afraid to look behind herself.

"Alright here we are. I just need to type in the password and the gates will open and all of the security will turn off," Kori said as Richard lifted her up so she could type in the password.

"Access granted," A computer like voice said and then Richard drove them in.

"Wow Kori this is a really nice place," Richard said as he walked in and took off the mask.

"Ya this is where we come when the public is too crazy," Rose said as she made her way to her room.

"Kori do you have a wheel chair anywhere?" Richard asked, looking around the huge entry room.

"No," Kori said from her seat on the couch.

"Alright then you stay her and in that chair well I go get you a wheel chair from the hospital," Richard said.

"What am I going to do?" Kori asked.

"Watch TV. Hey Kori can I borrow your car?" Richard asked her.

"Yes the keys are on the coffee table by the couch," she told him.

"Thanks be back in a little bit," said Richard as he headed to the bathroom to change.

**At the Hospital:**

"Hello are Kori and Rose sleeping? Or can I go see them?" Richard asked as he went up to the counter.

"I'm so sorry, but they were model and kid napped last night by Nightwing," a nurse said as she walked into the room.

"Do you know where he took them?" Richard asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I'm so sorry. Can we get you anything?" a nurse asked him.

"No I just need to think," Richard said as he walked away to where to wheel chairs were. Richard got closer to one and then he took it and folded it up. He then got Kori's dress she was going to wear to the date and put it in front of the wheel chair so nobody could see it.

"I'm going to take this home," he said to the nurse as he walked out to Kori's car and put it in the trunk. Then he left to the mountain house.

"Kori I got something for you," Richard said from the garage.

"Yes I know a wheel chair," Kori said dully.

"And some of your clothes. Rose I got some of yours too," Richard said, walking in with two huge suitcases. (There are still more suitcases he has to get after that too)

"Which ones did you get?" Kori and Rose asked at the same time.

"You can look at them, and that's why I took longer because I had to get your clothes, Rose's clothes, and my clothes," Richard said and then he took the wheel chair and unfolded it.

"Here kori sit down on this," Richard said as he helped her up.

"Oh and Kori, like your chose of panties," Richard said, smirking.

"And Rose when did your mother start letting you where thongs?" Richard asked, looking over at Kori.

"7th grade," Rose said and then she kept looking through her clothes.

"Richard there's a guest room right next to my room. My door is the one that says Kori and your room is to the right," Kori told him.

"Alright," and then Richard left to put his clothes into the closet. When he walked into the room it looked like it was made for him. The bed had black comforters and the pillows were dark blue. The carpet was white and the bathroom had black tiles. (but no shower)

"I wonder if when she was making this room she was thinking about me," Richard said to himself and then put his clothes in the dressers and closet.

"Hey Kori where's the shower?" Richard asked as he went down the stairs. There was no response so Richard started looking around.

"Well maybe this is it," Richard said to himself as he opened the door. He did find the shower, but also something else.

……………………………………………………………………...

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK HE FOUND? PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS I REALLY LIKE IT WHEN I GET THEM. Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain


	8. Making Up or Should i say Making Out

"Richard what the hell do you want!?" Kori yelled as she wrapped her thin white towel around her body.

"I was looking for the shower and I just found this door. Have you lost weight?" Richard asked, eyeing her body through the towel.

"Couldn't you knock, and yes I've lost weight," Kori said.

"You look good," Richard said.

"Will you just get out and thank you," Kori said as she shut the door.

"That was really weird; it was like I didn't mind him looking at me," Kori said to herself as she got into the warm water.

"She is really hot, why was it that I left her again?" Richard said to himself as he went upstairs to his room, but instead of going into his room he went into Kori's room.

"Wow so this is how her room looks," Richard said as he walked into her room that looked just like their old room at Richard's house. Everything was the same, even the smell. But then Richard found a box that was labeled Kori Grayson.

"I shouldn't look through her stuff, but as long as I'm here I might as well," Richard said and then he took the box and sat down on the floor. The first thing that he saw when he opened the box was a picture of their wedding kiss, and on the right it said, "The happiest day of my life, the day I became Kori Grayson. Richard is my one true love and now I have him forever, what could go wrong?"

Then Richard found another picture that Rose took of them fighting. "I hate him for making me feel so horrible, I thought we had something" it said on the back.

Richard found another picture that was of Rose's 10th birthday. "Today is Rose's 10th birthday, and her wish was to have her dad back. That's been her wish every year and I always lied to her about him."

"Why didn't she tell Rose? I don't care if Rose knows about me being Nightwing; I just want a happy family," Richard said as his eyes started to tear. He continued looking through the pictures and soon he couldn't hold back his tears and he let them run down his face freely. Then the door opened.

"Richard what are you doing in my room and why are you…," Kori started and then she saw Richard holding the box and tears running down his face.

"Kori I'm so sorry I made you lie to Rose. I'm so sorry I even came into your life," Richard said as he got even more tears running down his face.

"Richard I'm sorry I wrote those things about you. I just was so mad and I didn't know what I was writing," Kori said.

"Kori you had ever right to be mad at me, I was a dick and you didn't deserve it," Richard said and Kori started crying.

"Kori please don't cry, I hate to see you cry," Richard begged her.

"I'm crying because I made Nightwing cry just because of what I wrote on a picture. I'm such a bitch," Kori sobbed.

"Kori you're not a bitch, don't you ever let anyone tell you you're a bitch. And I've heard it's almost a good thing to be called a bitch," Richard said.

"Where did you read that?" Kori asked after laughing a little bit

"In a People Magazine," Richard told her.

"Why were you reading that?" Kori asked him.

"I was looking for you to read what they put about you," Richard told her. (and I have a thing about where he got the being a bitch is sort of a good thing. It's going to be at the end of the chapter and after the stuff I say.)

"You looked through the one thing you hate to find a picture of me," Kori asked.

"Ya and it helped me learn a lot about girls. Now I could get any girl. I'm the perfect play boy," Richard said and Then they both started laughing.

"Kori," Richard said, looking over at her.

"Yes Richard," Kori said as she looked into his deep pools of blue eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Richard," Kori said and then they pulled in closer and their lips met. The kiss was soft but full of passion, and there was nothing that could pull them apart. Nothing but Rose.

"Hey mom can I call Ryan and the…," she stopped talking when she saw them kissing.

"Um Rose what was it you wanted?" Richard asked as Kori left to get some of her clothes.

"Did I interrupt something?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Umm ya but what was it you wanted?" Richard asked her.

"Oh ya, can I call over my friends for a sleep over?" she asked.

"Sure but only your girl friends, no boys," Richard said, standing up.

"What? That's not fair, mom dad won't let me have boys over for the sleep over!" Rose said.

"Richard let her have guys over for the sleep over too," Kori said.

"Fine but if she loses her virginity it's not my problem," Richard said.

"Dad why would that happen?" Rose asked.

"Because that's the way it was when I was younger," he told her.

"Well things change. I'm going to call them," And then Rose left.

"Why are you letting her have boys over?" Richard asked Kori once Rose was gone.

"Because if they're downstairs then we have upstairs to ourselves," Kori said, grinning at him.

"And that's good how?" Richard asked, watching Kori as she pulled on her shorts.

"Umm alone, you are still as stupid as you always were," Kori said, walking over to him.

"Oh I get your drift," Richard said and then he shut the door.

**Downstairs:**

"OMG! Rose you're ok!" Shinoa yelled, running over to Rose and giving her a huge hug.

"I heard on the news, it's all over. How did you get here?' Shinoa added after she pulled away from Rose.

"I have to tell you guys something really important, but do you promise to keep it a secret until my dad dies?" Rose asked them, causing them to rise their eyebrows.

"Ya we promise," they all said, even though they were confused.

"My dad is Nightwing," Rose said, causing them to cross their arms.

"What ya right. How do we know you're telling the truth?" John asked.

"We can ask him," Rose said as she started to walk upstairs.

"Hey dad is it…," Rose stopped talking when she saw Kori and Richard. Richard had Kori pinned against the wall and was planting butterfly kisses down her jaw line. His shirt was off and his pants were hanging low on his waist. His arms were wrapped around Kori's thin waist and her hands were playing with his hair. Kori's shirt was thrown off to the side so she was in her violet lace bra and cloth shorts. Kori giggled and opened her eyes to see the kids staring at them, jaws dropped.

"Richard," she whispered, causing him to stop and look up. He glared at them before going over to the door and shutting it in their faces. Kori then started to giggle again and then she slightly moaned.

"I'm scared for life," Rose mumbled before turning to her friends and weakly smiled.

"They just got back together," Rose told them before they nodded.

"Rose I never knew how hot your dad was," Danielle quickly said, smiling.

"Anyway his Nightwing uniform is in his room, come on there's nobody making out in there," Rose said, walking over to the room next to her mother's.

"See there it is," Rose said as she pointed to the uniform that was famous.

"OMFG!!!! Your dad is Nightwing," they all said. Just then Kori's door opened and she stuck her head out.

"Could you guys keep it down?" she asked them before a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not done with you," Richard said, pulling her back in and shutting the door.

"I'm really sorry about that guys," Rose said.

"Let's just go downstairs," Ryan suggested and they all started heading down the stairs.

"So keep it a secret. He took us here so we could train for them," Rose told her friends.

"Who's them?" Shinoa asked.

…………………………………………………………...

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH AND FORGOT TO TELL YOU. TIM AND KATE ARE MARRIED AND KATE IS PREGNAT. JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT. SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD NAME THEM? Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_So I made the seen between Richard and Kori hotter. Hope you liked it. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_

WHY IT'S SORT OF GOOD TO BE CALLED A BITCH:

**BITCHOLOGY:**

When I stand up for myself and my beliefs, they call me a bitch. When I stand up for those I love, they call me a bitch. When I speak my mind, think my own thoughts or do things my own way, they call me a bitch. Being a bitch means I won't compromise what's in my heart. It means I live my life MY way. It means I won't allow anyone to step on me. When I refuse to tolerate injustice and speak against it, I am defined as a bitch. The same thing happens when I take time for myself instead of being everyone's maid, or when I act a little selfish. It means I have the courage and strength to allow myself to be who I truly am and won't become anyone else's idea of what they think I "should" be. I am outspoken, opinionated and determined. I want what I want and there is nothing wrong with that! So try to stomp on me, try to douse my inner flame, and try to squash every ounce of beauty I hold within me. You won't succeed. And if that makes me a bitch, so be it. I embrace the title and am proud to bear it.

B- Babe

I- In

T- Total

C- Control of

H- Herself

**B- Beautiful**

**I- Intelligent**

**T- Talented**

**C- Charming**

**H- Hell of a Woman**

B- Beautiful

I- Individual

T- That

C- Can

H- Handle anything


	9. I'm Going In

"I don't know, but they're coming fast and are going to bring death with them," Rose said.

"What do you mean bring death with them?" Ryan asked.

"They're going to kill everybody but my dad has a plan and I hope it works," she told them.

"So when are we going to train for them?" John asked.

"Well not right now, because I have a broken arm and my mom has three broken ribs, this was more of a get together and I had to tell you about them soon," Rose said.

**The Next Morning:**

"Last night was really fun, but the them thing was really weird," Shino said as she sat up.

"Finally you wake up, we've been waiting 2 minutes for you to wake up," Rose said while laughing.

"Wow two minutes. Hey are your love bird parents up yet?" Shino asked.

"Umm no, but lets wait for them to get up. I'm no going into their room again," Rose said, looking up the stairs.

"But your dad is still hot. I can't believe he's Nightwing," Danielle said.

"Danielle stop crushing on my dad and don't say that out load. He doesn't know that I told you," Rose said.

"Told them what?" Richard asked as he walked downstairs with only his boxers on.

"Umm nothing… told them nothing. So how was your sleep?" Rose asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine, but next time knock. You sent your mother into a fit of laugher. She didn't stop laughing for like 15 minutes," Richard said, remembering last night. "So how was your night?" he added.

"Watched movies, order pizza, ate candy," Shino told him.

"You ordered pizza?" he asked him.

"Umm yeah… what's the problem?" Ryan asked.

"The pizza person saw you and he might tell the police where you were," Richard told them.

"Dad, don't worry. I told him I was Jessica Simpson," Rose told him.

"Ok whatever then, I'm going to go make breakfast who wants some?" Richard asked.

"I do!" Danielle said before he could take a breath.

"Dad watch out you have another fan," Rose said, pointing over at her.

"Did you tell them or is she a Richard Grayson fan?" Richard asked.

"See well, I can't lie to my friends and they asked how I got here and so I told them you were Nightwing and then they wanted proof so I went upstairs to ask you if I was telling the truth, but we walked in on you and mom making out, which was really gross. Anyway, so I showed them the uniform and Danielle said, "I never knew how hot your dad was," and now she's a fan. Sorry," Rose said. She was talking really fast so it was hard for Richard to understand her.

"It's fine, I trust your friends and I trust you," Richard said and then hugged her. He then walked off to the kitchen and a little more than twenty minutes, he came out and asked,

"Ok, I have waffles, pancakes, bacon, toast, sausage, and eggs. What do you all want?"

"Umm I'll have two waffles with a piece of toast and one sausage," John said.

"Then get it, this is sever your self breakfast. But if there is only one of something left please the last person that took something tell me and I'll make more," Richard said and then everybody got their food and he only had to make extras for him and Kori.

"I'm going to go wake up Kori, you all eat in the kitchen and watch TV or something," Richard said as he walked upstairs.

"Where's the TV?" John asked.

"Just wait a minute," Rose said as she got up and pressed a button, and then a really big flat screen TV came out of the ceiling.

"Cool!" They all said at once.

**With Kori and Richard:**

"Kori wake up I made breakfast, it's your favorite. Kori where are you?" Richard asked as he walked into the room.

"I'll be right down, just getting dressed into something not so reveling," Kori said as she came out in short shorts with a white tang top.

"Alright let's go," Richard said as he opened the door and they walked downstairs.

"It's about time you wake up," John said as the sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"It's only… Richard what time is it?" Kori asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know. Close to noon or something, but who cares?" Richard said, picking at his food.

"Umm I care; I have things I have to do. Everybody has to leave in one hour, sorry," Kori said, looking at them.

"No problem Mrs. Grayson we just need to call our parents and get our stuff packed," Ryan said.

"Alright, there's a phone in the kitchen, in Rose's room, in the living room, one in the every bathroom, and one in my room but nobody that's under 21 goes into there," Kori told them.

"Alright I'll help you guys find all of the phones," Rose said as she walked into the kitchen after she handed Shino the living room phone.

**With Rose and the Others:**

"Alright Danielle, you can use the phone in my room, Ryan there's one in the guest bathroom right there," Rose said as she pointed to the really big bathroom.

"Ever wonder what your parents' room looks like after the make out?" Danielle asked as she walked out of Rose's room.

"Well ya but that's because I didn't know who my dad was until like 3 months ago," Rose said.

"Well do you want to see?" Danielle asked, slowly walking over to their door.

"My parents' room is always locked, but I always wondered what my mom's room looked like," Rose said as she turned the door knob, it wasn't looked luckily for them. When the got into the room they saw Kori's thong on the floor, her bra hanging off they knob of her dresser, and her shorts and tang top lying on the ground. Richard's shirt at the end of the bed and his pants hanging over the side of the hamper

"Uh I'm blind!" John said as he ran out of the room.

"Hey Rose, are you ever going to wear underwear like that?" Ryan said as he walked out of the room.

"You are such a perv!" Rose said as she hit Ryan playfully and then shut the door.

**An Hour Later:**

"Bye everybody. Thanks for coming it was good see you," Rose said as she shut the door.

**Outside:**

"I'm going in, everybody has left the house," a man said.

"Alright move in and anything that moves you can shoot it," another man said. So the man goes into the house and Richard heard him.

"Hide in the closet," Richard told Rose and Kori and then he got into his Nightwing uniform.

"Who goes there?" Nightwing asked to nobody

"Nightwing… Sir it's Nightwing. I think he has the girls," the man said.

"Shoot him in the leg so we can take him into custody and then we can question him," the other man said.

"Alright I'm going for it," the police officer said as he stood up.

"In order of the police department Nightwing you are under arrest!" the officer yelled as he fired the gun.

"What the he…," Nightwing started, but then there was a sharp pain in his right leg and the last thing he heard was a scream.

**With Kori and Rose:**

"What the he…," was the last thing Kori heard before she saw Nightwing hit the ground bleeding. Rose ran out to help him and Kori went the other way and grabbed a vase and hit the officer on the head with it and knocked him out.

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT'S NOT A CLIFF HANGER BUT IT WAS STILL GOOD. PEOPLE YOU NEED TO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD NAME "THEM!!!!" PLEASE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME THEM. LUV, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Um, not much to say, but please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	10. Staying for the Next Three Years

"Rose help me get his mask and uniform off," Kori said after she put the officer into the closet.

"What? Why?" Rose asked.

"Because we have to get him to the hospital!" Kori yelled.

"But they'll know where we are then and we won't be able to find out about "them"," Rose said.

"I don't care about that! All I care about is keeping him alive!" Kori screamed as she ripped off his mask and started with his shirt. (He's wearing boxers under his suit.)

"What happened?" Victor asked as he ran in and saw Richard on the floor with a poodle of blood around his right leg and half of his left leg was covered in blood.

"He was shot and we need you to take him the hospital and fast," Kori said, trying to pick him up.

"Alright," Victor said as he stared at Richard. Kori put a shirt on him and then handed him to Victor who then ran to his car and sped down the road to the hospital. When he got there he rushed in with Richard in his arms, doctors and nurses came rushing around them.

"How did this happen? Can we have a bed?!" everybody was yelling things and then they put Richard on a bed and went through another door and were gone. Victor then pulled out his phone.

"They got him and I think he's going to be ok," Victor told Kori.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to lose him. When you hear anything about him call me right away, alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll call you," Victor said before he drove his kids home before coming back to the hospital and falling asleep from boredom.

**The Next Day:**

"Mr. Stone, I have a question for you. Can you tell me how you found Mr. Grayson?" a doctor asked.

"Ya. I was there to pick up my daughter and son when I heard a gun fire. When I ran inside to see what had happened I saw Richard on the floor with a puddle of blood around his legs," Victor told him.

"Yes, and why were you picking up your children?" the doctor asked him.

'See it was all Richard's idea to let the kids have a get together to remember Rose because they were all very worried and sad because their friend was gone. So I was picking them up and that's when I heard the gun fire and here we are," Victor lied.

"Very well, that we be all. Oh and Richard will have to be in a wheel chair for 2 months and then we might be able to get him walking," the doctor told him.

"Alright, where's the bathroom?" Victor asked.

"Just down the hall and the last door to the right," the doctor said before leaving.

"Thanks," Victor said as he walked off to the bathroom. When he got inside the bathroom he took out his cell phone to call Kori and Rose.

"Hey you all, I know you're in a wheel chair but you can still get there in time. You have like a phone in every room, even the bathroom," Victor said once the answering machine started.

"Sorry about that Victor, I was on the computer and there's no phone in that room. So what's going on with Richard?" Kori asked as she answered the phone.

"Well they said it was in there pretty deep and that he has to be in a wheel chair for 2 months and then they're going to try and get him walking. By the way who shot him?" Victor asked.

"A police officer because he was dressed as Nightwing and then I knocked out the officer," Kori said.

"What did you do with him?" Victor asked.

"I put him in the closet and then I tied him up and put him in an ally way and told him he wouldn't tell anybody what happened to him in the past three days," Kori said.

"How did you tie him up?" Victor asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to not," she said.

"That scares me," Victor said.

"I'm rich I can have people do it for me," Kori told him.

"Oh right, anyway I have to go I'm hungry and I'm going to get some In and Out," Victor said.

"Alright bye Victor and don't forget to call me. I don't care what time it is I want to know what's going on with him," Kori said.

"Alright, bye Kori," Victor said as he hung up and went to his car.

"Rose did you hear what's going on?" Kori asked.

"Ya mom you don't have to say it again," Rose told her.

"Good. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," Kori said as she shut her door.

**3 in the Morning:**

"Kori! Where the hell are you? This is very important!!!" Victor was screaming into the phone after he got the answering machine.

"Sorry Victor. It's kind of hard to jump out of bed to get the phone with three broken ribs," Kori said, lightly rubbing her side.

"Sorry it's just… Richard is gone."

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHERE IS RICHRD GOING TO BE AND PEOPLE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD NAME THEM!!! AND IF YOU DON'T I WON'T UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR 2 WEEKS! HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_Got to make this quick cuz I'm gonna go on a four mile walk with my mom and dogs. Please review!!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain _


	11. Training Starts

"WHAT?!" Kori yelled.

"He's gone," Victor told her again.

"How long has he been gone?" she asked him.

"Almost 3 hours. Listen Kori I'm really sorry about all of this, but he'll show up. He can't go that long without seeing you," Victor said before there was a knock at Kori's front door.

"One minute somebody is knocking on my front door at 3 in the morning," Kori said, making her way down the stairs.

"Kori don't answer it! It might be some weirdo coming to steel something but when he sees you he'll try to rape you! Don't go to that door!!" Victor was yelling into the phone.

"I have a peep hole on my door Vic, I can see who they are," Kori told him/

"Oh well that makes me feel a little better," Victor said before Kori looked through her door and saw Richard with crutches.

"Oh my god! Victor its Richard," Kori said into the phone as she opened the door and Richard limped in.

"Is he ok?" Victor asked over the phone.

"I don't know; hold on for 5 minutes and then I'll answer all of your questions," Kori said as she put the phone on the coffee table next to the front door.

"Richard are you ok?" Kori said once Richard sat down on the couch.

"Do you know how hard it is to get out of a hospital with one of your legs in a cast?" Richard asked, lightly chuckling.

"No and I don't think I ever will know. Why did you leave?" Kori asked him, smiling.

"Well they started asking me very weird questions that could only be answered by Nightwing," Richard told her.

**Flash Back:**

"_Richard can I ask you something?" a doctor said as he walked into his room._

"_Sure what is it, but can we make it quick I'm getting sleepy," Richard asked and yawned._

"_How did you get into the house? It should be in full security," the doctor asked. _

"_Well that's a very funny story, and a long story," Richard said, trying to find a way out of it. _

"_Well we have a lot of time," the doctor said with a smirk_

"_Well it all started on a Wednesday morning…"_

**Yet Another Flash Back in a Flash Back:**

"_What's your name?"_

"_Rose Grayson."_

"_Rose… where's Kori?"_

**End Second Flash Back:**

"_How did you come across her?" the doctor asked Richard. _

"_Well I was walking along and I heard something that sounded heavy like a human hit the ground. So I followed the noise and I saw a man with a gun to a girls head and I saw a boy on the floor. I hit the man with a brick I found on the ground and then I called the police and then I found out about her being Kori's kid and so she got me and Kori back together and we went there once for a two day holiday," Richard lied to him. _

"_And that's how you know the way into the house. Do you know anything about Kori and Rose's whereabouts?" the doctor asked. _

"_Um I'm getting tired and I really need to sleep. I think I'm seeing doubles," Richard said as he put his hand on his head._

"_Then you should sleep. I'll come back in the morning to see how your doing," the doctor said as he left._

**End All Flash Backs:**

"And that's when I broke out at night to get here," Richard told her.

"So did you go out a window or something?" Kori asked.

"Um lets just say a little bat gave me wings to get here," Richard said. (BATMAN!!)

"Do you want me to get you a pillow or a blanket or both?" Kori asked him.

"Ya um can I get a pillow and a blanket. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," Richard said as he made himself comfortable.

"Alright I'll…," just then they heard Victor screaming through the phone.

"I should probably get that," Kori said as she walked over to phone.

"So is he ok?" Victor asked.

"Yes he's fine," Kori said.

"Why did he leave?" he asked.

"Because they were asking him questions about me and Rose," Kori said.

"Oh well I'm going to go to bed, call me in the morning and tell me what's going on," Victor said, yawning.

"Alright, night Vic," Kori said as she hung up her phone.

"You should get some sleep. It must have been tiring getting out of the hospital," Kori said as she gave him the pillow and blanket.

"Night Kori," Richard said.

"Night Richard," Kori said and then she gave Richard a quick peck on the cheek and then walked upstairs and they both fell fast asleep.

**The Next Morning At the Hospital:**

"Alright Richard we just need to… call the police! Richard is gone!" the same nurse from when Kori and Rose went missing, screamed.

"It must have been Nightwing; Nightwing took the whole Grayson family," the police officer told the owner of the hospital.

"So what am I going to do?" Jeff asked the officer.

"You need to get better security. Lock all of the doors at night, shut and lock all of the windows at night, and get some cameras," the officer told him.

"How do we get the cameras and do you know how many windows we would have to shut?" Jeff asked him.

"You have a job. Use some of the money you earn and buy cameras and I don't care how many windows you have to shut. If one more person goes missing I will have to shut down the hospital, is that understood?" the officer ordered.

"Yes officer. I'll tell everybody that their pay check might go down a couple hundred dollars," Jeff said.

"Good, have a nice day," and then the officer left Jeff to do what he needed to do.

"Everybody your pay checks will go down some in order to pay for security cameras if we don't we will be shut down. That is all, thank you," Jeff said and he heard complaints from the employees below, but he ignored him.

**With The Graysons:**

"Well Richard how are you feeling?" Kori asked as she came downstairs

"I'm good; does Rose know I'm here?" Richard asked, sitting up on the couch.

"I do now," Rose said as she came downstairs and gave Richard a hug.

"What time did you get here?" Rose asked with a look of concern.

"About 3 in the morning," Kori said after she took a sip of her herbal tea. (I know its Raven's thing but Kori's been around Rachel too much and got into the habit too.)

"Three in the morning! How did you get here?" Rose asked.

"He got some help from the bats. I said that was creepy," Kori said.

"You never said that," Richard said.

"So? I was thinking it," Kori said with a smile.

"Well now the whole Grayson family is missing and everybody says it was Nightwing. I can't go out anymore as Nightwing, they don't trust me," Richard complained.

"You can't go out because of that and your leg. None of us can go out, well I could but they would now it was me," Kori said.

"Nobody is going anywhere when they have something broken," Rachel said as she walked in.

"I was told Richard broke out to come here and see Kori. How romantic of you Richard," Rachel added, smiling at him.

"Well I really broke out because…," Richard started, but Kori cut him off.

"Just go with that, it makes me even happier to see you," she said.

"Alright," Richard said, smiling.

"So Rachel what brings you here?" Rose asked.

"I came here to see if you guys needed anything since everybody has something broken," Rachel said, sitting down with them.

"Rachel we can take care of ourselves," Kori said as she set down her tea.

"No you can't and that's why I called up some friends to spend the night or stay the week, or stay the year," Rachel said, that last part in a sort of whisper.

"What the year!? Who did you bring with you?" Richard asked with wide eyes.

'Victor, Karen, Garfield, Jen, Wally, and the kids," Rachel told them.

"What about Kate and Roy?"

"Well it's really sad, but while everything was going on with you guys. She had the baby but it was a miscarriage. So they moved to Hawaii because they were so sad and needed to get their mind off things," Rachel told them.

"That's horrible," Richard, Kori, and Rose said as the same time.

"Um won't the police go looking for you guys?" Rose asked.

"No we told them we were all going on vacation because we were so tired of all the drama and we told them we would be gone for up to three years or less," Rachel said.

"Oh my gosh! Three years!" Kori yelled.

"Ya, Ryan told me about "them" and said that Richard was planning to train everybody for "them". So we thought, why not now? We could help you guys get better and learn some stuff at the same time," Rachel said, pointing out the benefits.

"Alright that sounds fine. Just one problem, where is everybody going to sleep"' Richard asked because he didn't know the house too well.

"Richard leave that to me. I know this house like the back of my hand," Kori said, quickly looking at the back of her hand. (That's what I would do, but I'm blonde… it might just be me.)

"Alright then… bring them in," Richard said with slight caution.

"Come on in everybody," Rachel yelled out the door.

"Hey everybody! I'm gonna go make use some meaty food," Victor said as he came inside.

"No tofu is better!" Garfield yelled after Vic and the both went into the kitchen and started fighting over what to eat.

"Hey Rose how you been," Ryan asked as he walked in and gave her a peck on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Ryan, I'm good. How have you been without me," Rose asked.

"I was so bored. There was nothing to do," Ryan said with a smile, knowing that was what she wanted to hear.

"Hey girl how you been?" Shino asked as she came in.

"Good, hey how are things with Jake?" Rose asked.

"I broke up with him because he was asking too many questions," Shinoa said, standing in front of them.

"Oh so sorry about that," Rose said.

"Don't be. I guess him and me weren't meant to be," Shinoa said with a smile.

"Where's Danielle?" Rose asked, looking around

"She's bringing in all of her luggage. She brought like 20 different bags," John said, laughing.

"You guys should probably help her with that," Rose suggested.

"Why? She's the one that brought all of the junk it's not our problem," John said.

"Still it would be nice to help her," Rose said.

"We would love to but she's already here," Ryan said as he pointed to the door.

"Thanks for helping me," Danielle said as she walked in sweating because it was so heavy.

"We were talking, we can only do one thing at a time," John said in a lazy voice.

"Alright everybody breakfast is ready," Garfield said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Victor has meat food and other junk and I have vegetarian food that's good for you. So you can choose what you want for breakfast, but tofu is better!" Gar yelled, reminding them of his thoughts toward meat.

"No it's not you grass stain!" Victor yelled

"Can we just eat?" Rachel asked.

"Yes everybody come and eat the meat!" Vic yelled.

"No, the tofu!" Gar yelled back.

"NOBODY WANTS YO STINKY TOFU!!" Victor yelled at him.

"Um… I want tofu," Ryan said and sat down at the tofu table

"In your face John! Somebody does want tofu, it runs in the family," Garfield said as he did his victory dance in Vic's face.

"So what? Only one person wants to eat tofu," Victor said.

"No, two people want to eat tofu," Rose said from behind him.

"And who would they be?" he asked, no recognizing the voice.

"Ryan and me, I thought you were smart," Rose said, sitting next to Ryan.

"I'm not that smart when it comes to stinky tofu math," Victor said before walking off.

"Can we just eat?" Rachel asked again, getting angry.

"Oh ya go ahead," Victor said as he put the plates on the table. So everybody sat down at the table and started eating and after that they went to the living room to talk about "them".

"So Richard what are we gonna do about "them"?" Victor asked

"Well Rose I need you to think really hard about something. Think about what time they'll get here, try really hard to find out how long we have," Richard said.

"Alright I'll try," Rose said as she sat down on the floor Indian style and closed her eyes and concentrated on "them".

"We have three years at tops and two years at the least," Rose said opening her eyes

"Alright well you heard her. We have like two and a half years," Richard said.

"When do we start training for them?" Ryan asked.

"2 months, after that it's going to be hard work. You will sweat under the sun; you will lift things that you didn't know you could lift. People will die! Um forget I said that last part, but you will get fit to win this war that's coming our way. And for the guys that a good thing because you will get muscles and the ladies will love it," Richard said, smirking.

"Ya right," Rachel said.

"How do you think I got Kori? It's the body they want," he said and then Kori hit him in the arm

"And the personality," he quickly added.

"So until then we do what?" Garfield asked.

"Well you guys have to help us around the house and we'll just have a little sleep over. Lots of fun," Kori said.

"Where are we all going to sleep and put our stuff?" Danielle asked, referring to her 20 bags.

"That's up to Kori and Rose. I don't know the house as well as they do," Richard said.

"Alright do you want to sleep as a family? Like the Logan family in one room or do you want to do it your self and find out from there?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as Danielle, its bad enough I sleep in the room next to her," Wally said, kidding around.

"Aright then the boys can sleep in one room and then girls can sleep in another room. Parents will sleep in the guest rooms with the queen beds. Sorry but I don't think we have enough beds so if we don't you all have to sleep on the floor to make it even or just switch off with who sleeps in the bed. Will that work with everybody?" Kori asked them.

"Ya that's fine with me," everybody said at different times.

"Alright boys sleep in the room next to Rose's room, girls sleep in Rose's room. Everybody else come with me and I'll show you your rooms," Kori said as she walked up the stairs.

"Rachel and Garfield, you sleep in this room," Kori said, pointing to the room Richard first stayed at.

"Victor and Karen, you will sleep in this room," Kori said, pointing to another room. The room had white walls and the sheets were blue with yellow stars on them, the carpet was sky blue.

"Jen and Wally, you will sleep in this room," Kori said. The room had red walls and purple carpet, the pillows were red and the sheets were purple.

"Richard you will be sleeping in this room," Kori said as she pointed to her room with a smirk.

"Told you! You can't stay away from the body," Richard said with a smile.

"Shut up!! You are so full or your self," Kori said.

"But you still love me," Richard said.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever, just go somewhere else," Kori said as she walked into her room the take a bubble bath.

"Richard," Kori yelled from the bathroom.

"Ya," Richard answered her.

"Make sure the kids don't go crazy," Kori said and then Richard's eyes went wide.

"What the worst they can do?"

_Last time I didn't even leave notes. Please review!!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	12. New Uniforms and Training Ends

"Oh my gosh!" Richard yelled as he made his way to the backyard and sure enough, everybody was in the pool with load music on.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked Rose as she did a back flip of the diving board.

"Having a pool party," Rose told him after she came up for air.

"With a broken arm?" Richard asked, crossing his arms.

"Dad it was never broken just sprained, those doctors are so stupid. I wouldn't be surprised if mom didn't really have 3 broken ribs, she might have one but I don't think three. Dad my arm is fine, it doesn't hurt when I bend it in weird ways or when I put presser on it. I'm fine," Rose told him.

"Alright but I'm staying out here to watch you guys," Richard said as he sat down and realized it didn't hurt that much to bend down on it to sit.

"Dad you probably only need to be in crutches for 1 month and then you should be fine," Rose told him, noticing the slight look of shock on his face.

"I think you're right, maybe that hospital does suck," Richard said with a smile.

"Ya so dad just be happy and let us teenagers be teenagers. You have nothing to worry about," Rose told him.

"Your mother told me to watch you guys and make sure you stay out of trouble," Richard said before yawning.

"Why don't you relax and enjoy your self?" she said.

"Fine but if I hear something break I will make the next 2 and a half years of training hell for you and your friends," Richard threatened, standing up.

"Alright, we'll be careful," Rose said before she went under water and Richard went back inside to take a nap.

"Richard why are you sleeping and not watching the teens?" Kori asked as she came downstairs in her purple silk robe.

"Because I said if they break anything I'm going to make training really hard for them," Richard said, his eyes still closed.

"Oh I guess that's a good reason," Kori said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Kori where are Rachel, Garfield, Victor, Karen, Wally, and Jen?" Richard asked.

"Probably in their room doing something. Why?" Kori asked.

'Just wanted to know," Richard said.

"You're really weird," and then Kori left to go check on the kids in the pool.

**Outside by the Pool:**

"Alright I want to see everybody right now up here on the patio," Kori ordered as she walked outside

"Why?" Rose asked, not getting out of the pool.

"Because I want to make sure everybody is alright and make sure everybody is still here. Now get out of the pool and come here," Kori told them again.

"Mom we're all here and there is nothing wrong," Rose told her, but they all got out of the pool anyway.

"I know I just wanted to push you in," Kori said as she pushed everybody in and then took off her robe and did a perfect dive. (She was wearing her bikini under her robe)

"Mom what was that for?" Rose asked as she came up for air.

"What? I can't have fun every once in awhile?" Kori asked.

"No it's just… doesn't your rib hurt?" she asked.

"No I took 3 pills, one for each rib and now I feel great," Kori said, smiling.

"That's because you only have one broken rib," Rose told her.

"What only one?" Kori asked.

"Ya mom. That hospital is a piece of crap. I didn't have a broken arm I only had a sprained arm. And dad only needs one month before he's fine," she told her.

"Wow that hospital is a piece of crap," Kori said, laughing and then went under water

"What happened? I heard a scream and then splash," Richard said as he walked outside and saw Kori's hair and thought it was blood.

"No! Kori I'm coming," Richard yelled and then he threw off his shirt and jumped into the pool and pulled Kori to the surface.

"Richard what are you doing in the pool?" Kori asked.

"Kori your alive!" Richard said.

"Why would I not be?" Kori asked, confused.

"I saw blood in the water and… it was your hair… wasn't it?" Richard asked, looking at her dark red hair.

"Um ya, but now your in the pool why leave?" Kori asked and then she swam away under the pool.

"Your dad is so hot," Danielle said with a love gaze at him.

"Too bad he's dating. So stay away from my happy family," Rose said as she swam off. She wasn't trying to be mean but when Danielle sees somebody she wants she can sometimes go a little over board. She gets very evil when it comes to guys.

"Fine be that way," Danielle said and then got out of the pool and went to her room.

"Sometimes I don't trust her," Rose said to Ryan.

"Just give her some time and she'll be over him," he told his girlfriend.

"I hope you're right," Rose said.

"So what is everybody doing out here?" Karen asked as she came out in her black and yellow striped bikini.

"Come on in!" Kori yelled to Karen from the pool.

"Alright stand back!" Victor yelled from behind her and then jumped in and did a huge canon ball that made a really big wave. Karen then jumped in after him and Garfield jumped in after Karen. Rachel just sat down on the chair reading her book and drinking tea.

"Come on in Rachel, the waters great," Garfield said from the deep end.

"I'd rather not I don't really like the water," Rachel told him.

"Come on! Nobody likes a party pooper," Gar said.

"Garfield I said no and I don't want a hug," Rachel told him before he could say that.

"Well you're wearing your bathing suit so why waste it?" Garfield said as he got out of the pool picked Rachel up over his right shoulder and jumped into the pool. Before they hit the water the only thing you could here was Rachel screaming,

"Garfield Noooo!" Rachel yelled and then there was a big splash and wave. When Rachel came up after Garfield, the first thing she did was dunk him underwater and then started laughing and everybody else joined in laughing at Garfield.

"Very funny Rachel," Garfield said before he went underwater and pulled her under like a shark attack. Then Ryan had a smile on his face.

"Don't even think about," Rose said as she backed away from Ryan who went underwater. She went into the deep end and then Ryan came out from under her and pushed her up into the air. When she came back down with a splash she went underwater and pinched Rose really hard on the leg.

"The look on your face, I wish I had a camera," Ryan said laughing.

"I will have my revenge Ryan, beware," Rose said as she swam away to go talk with Shino at the other end of the pool.

"Hey Shino, do you know where Jen and Wally are?" Rose asked her.

"I think they're having a nap or Jen's in your gym tiring to work off some of the extra baby fat that came from Danielle," Shino told her.

"Why? She looks fine," Rose said.

"I don't know. I'm not gonna ask," she said.

"Hey lets play chicken!" Victor yelled.

"Ya that's be awesome because the girl would have to carry us," John said with a smile.

"Um no we carry them and watch them kill each other," Victor said, correcting his son's error.

"Oh that sounds like fun too," he said.

"Alright then everybody pick your partners," Victor said as he swam over to Karen. Rose and Ryan, Kori and Richard, Rachel and Bob, Shino and John.

"Alright lets CHICKEN!!" Victor yelled and moved forward to Richard and Kori. Kori grabbed Karen's hands and started shaking her back and forth until she fell back into the water.

"Who else wants a piece of this?" Richard asked as Kori smiled and tried to look innocent. Garfield and Rachel moved forward and Rachel made the first move. She grabbed Kori by the arms and waved her back and fourth trying to knock her off. Well the girls are fighting Richard and Garfield were talking about who was gonna win and Richard got mad and spite water in Gar's face which caused him to go back and Rachel to fall.

"Anybody else care for a taste of this?" Richard said and John and Shino moved forward, getting ready to face their defeat. Kori went for the first move to grab her hands but Shino moved them out of the way and then grabbed Kori's hands when she wasn't looking and threw her off Richard.

"Yes! We have defeated them," Shino cried and put her hands in the air. Then Rose and Ryan came to them ready to chicken. Then Richard came in to tell them something,

"Alright the winner of this match gets the biggest ice cream Sunday! Now chicken!" Shino went in for her move to the right but Rose went to the left, and well Shino was at the right Rose pulled her more to the right and she fell forward leaving Rose and Ryan the winners.

"Yes biggest Sundays coming our way!" Ryan yelled as he went out from under Rose and she fell into the water.

(I'm going to fast forward so I don't have to go into details of that month. Now Richard, Kori and Rose are fine and it's the first morning of training. When I say morning I mean 5 in the morning.)

"Richard why do we have to get up so early it's cold," Kori said as Richard tried to wake her up.

"Because you guys will be cold and when you move around for training you'll get warmer so that way you'll be working to get warmer," Richard told her.

"Um ok, what should I wear for training?" Kori asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Shorts and a tang top," Richard said before going over to the door.

"Alright I'll be right down," Kori said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Alright to make sure everybody is here I'll go along the line and when I saw your name just put up your hand," Richard said

"Kori, Rose, Garfield, Rachel, Ryan, Victor, Karen, John, Shinoa, Wally, Jen, and Danielle. Good now that everybody is here were going to stretch, but first any questions?" Richard asked.

"And if it has to do with why are we up this early I don't want to hear it," Richard said and then Danielle raised her hand.

"Yes Danielle what is it?" Richard asked her.

"What are we going to be learning?" she asked.

"Defense, attack, martial arts, how you use a bow staff, how to you a sword, and many more things. Does that answer your question?" Richard asked.

"Just one more thing, what's a bow staff?" Danielle asked.

"A bow staff is this," and then Richard pulled out the staff thing that Robin uses a lot in Teen Titans.

"Any other questions? Good now lets begin," and then everybody went into pairs. Rose and Danielle, Kori and Rachel, Ryan and John, Garfield and Victor, Wally and Jen, and Karen and Shinoa. They did their stretches and now it's 30 minutes later, 5:30 am.

"Alright everybody will get a small bow staff and will spare with their partner," Richard said and then he used a punching bag as an example of what to do. Everybody got it after the first five tries and then they went to the next move, the back flip attack!!!

"Alright does everybody here now how to do a back flip. If they don't please raise your hand," Richard said and then Victor, Garfield, John, and Wally raised their hands.

"Alright I'll work with you over here, the rest of you just work with partners," Richard told them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rachel asked, hugging herself.

"Oh right I'll show you. you need your bow staff and when you do your back flip your going to go behind them and then you're going to bring the bow staff under their feet and trip them," Richard said. (Ok so your doing a back flip over the enemy. When you hit the ground you get down low and hit them really hard near the bottom or their feet and it should trip them.)

"What happens if it doesn't trip them?" Rose asked.

"Then… lets see if you start to trip them but the put their legs apart to stop themselves from falling then your going to hit one of their legs like you hit their feet. If that doesn't work then kick them forward on the back and hit them on the head. That always works for me," Richard said as he went over to the trampoline to help the guys. When they got it, he gave them bow staffs and let them try it out on a dummy. (everybody is on padded ground.) When everybody had that move down it was 3 in the after noon.

It's that late because they had breakfast and then they had lunch at 1:30 but after every meal they have to wait 30 minutes before they started again or they might throw up. Also there was bathroom breaks and water breaks so it took a while, and Richard wanted them all to do it at the same time and he had to go around and make sure everybody did it right and that's why it took so long.

"Alright you all did great and you will wake up same time tomorrow for stretches, review the back flip attack, and to learn a new move. You can all go in the pool now, oh and tomorrow wear your bathing suits underneath your clothes," Richard told them, letting them go on their own now.

"Why?" Shinoa asked.

"Because it's going to get up to 110 degrease tomorrow," he told them, causing almost all of them to groan.

"What? Are we gonna train tomorrow? Please tell me we're not going to," Kori asked

"Sorry but we will be training tomorrow. If it gets too hot you can take off your clothes and just train in your bathing suit, and at the lunch break you get ten minutes in the pool to cool off," Richard told them.

"Tomorrow is going to be a living nightmare," Rachel said and then she dived into the pool. (Even though she doesn't really like the water it was almost 98 degrease right then and there so she was very hot at the moment.)

**The Next Morning:**

"Alright lets begin," Richard said and he was only wearing his red and black suit trunks. Kori was in a white tang top and her black bikini under it. She had on a pair of red booty shorts that said "SEXY" on the back side of them. Then she had a pair of white cheerleading shoes on and her hair was up in a messy bun with a few curls hang down in her face. Rachel was in a violet tang top and black booty shorts that said "SEXY" on the back also. (they went shopping together when they bought those) and for her shoes she had black cheerleading shoes like Kori. (do they even make black cheerleading shoes? Well Kori and Rachel planed what they were going to wear.)

Garfield was wearing his green swim trunks and a light green polo with green high top converse. Victor was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts with black vans. Rose was wearing just her red bikini top and a short jean skirt. (She can move fine in the skirt) Ryan was wearing a purple and green pair of swim trunks and no shirt. (he's not gay he has a girlfriend, and I made his like Beastboy's uniform.)

John was wearing a pair of brown swim trunks and a white shirt and a pair of brown converse with a white star. Shinoa was wearing a black tang top and a pair of white short shorts that she spray painted the work SHINOA on the back of them. She was wearing all white vans. Danielle was wearing a yellow bikini top with a pair of black shorts and all black high top converses.

Wally was wearing an orange t-shirt, all red swim trunks and white sneakers. Jen was wearing a pink t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. Karen was wearing a yellow and black tang top and black booty shorts that said, "BEE" on the butt. For shoes she was wearing black Nikes.

"Alright very good. I'm pleased to see you all remembered the back flip attack. Now pair up with the same partners. Does anybody here not now how to do a double front flip? Because this next move is called the double front back attack," Richard asked them. (You do two front flips attack the person in front of you then you do a back flip and attack the person coming at you from behind. If anybody is coming at you from behind)

Everybody was working with their partners and it all went fine until it was 12 and it started to get really hot. Everybody started sweating more and the guys took off their shirts and the girl took off their tops also. ( So now we have sweaty people wearing no tops only bottoms and bikini bottoms. What a beautiful site!)

"Well we have 30 more minutes before lunch break and then it's ten minutes in the pool or right after lunch you can run and jump in,' Richard said taking a sip of his red bull. (I love red bull.) So everybody ate really fast and then ran and jumped into the pool, they were so hot that if they were wearing a hat they didn't take it off. Kori was wearing a red hat that said Sexy on it and Rachel was wearing a black one that said Sexy on it too. (See they match with everything) After everybody got out of the pool Richard started teaching them martial arts. Over the next few weeks, they learned the jump kick, and then just a punch, a leg swipe, and a whole bunch of other stuff. So now the day came to an end and they were all in the pool cooling off and talking about "them".

"So richard do you think we're ready for them?" Kori asked.

"No, we need the army forces and the navy and everybody if we're gonna be in a war and we need a lot more training. A lot more training, maybe I can call Batman and see if he can help us train. I learned everything I know from him and he didn't teach me all of his moves," Richard said.

"But how is Batman gonna help us train it's going to be freakin hot tomorrow and his suit is all dark colors like blue and black. He's gonna be dying in that suit," Jen said while drinking a root beer. (I love root beer)

"Well you guys will just have to meet the real Batman, the man behind the mask," Richard said.

"WE GET SEE WHO BATMAN IS!!?" Shinoa screamed, she's a really big fan of Batman.

"Yes now just calm down," Richard said drinking his beer.

**The Next Day:**

"Alright does anybody have any questions about what we're going to be doing?" Bruce Wayne aka Batman asked. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black swim trunks with blue bats on them and black vans.

"Ya, can I have you autograph?" Shinoa asked, holding out a pen and a piece of paper.

"No, now pair up. And Richard your with me," Bruce ordered.

"Yes sir," Richard said as he walked up to Bruce and they started doing many moves.

**6, Almost 7 years later:**

"Alright everybody I have a gift for you in the living room," Richard yelled up the stairs and everybody came flipping down the stairs. (he makes them do flips down the stairs)

"What is it? I love surprises," Danielle asked.

"It's your new uniform and I made them matching your personality, or the color at least," Richard said as he showed them the uniforms on the couch.

"Richard there awesome!" Ryan said. All the men now had good, strong bodies that, Richard was right, the girls couldn't help but stare at. All the girls' bodies were slim and tone as well, making them even better looking.

(The uniforms are like Slade uniforms just different colors) Kori's was black and red and had an S at the top, the S stands for Starfire. He chose that because it was the name he gave her when he proposed to her. Rachel's was black and purple and had an R at the top. The R stands for Raven because she's moves like a Raven in the air when she does flips and because she's dark and mysterious like a Raven. Garfield's was black and green with a B at the top and the B stands for Beast Man! Richard was gonna put Beast Boy, but Garfield got mad and started throwing a fit, so they just made it Beast Man.

Victor's was black and blue and had an S at the top. The S stands for Stone because he has stone hard abs! And when you hit there with your hand it feels like you just punched a rock. (Ya that's what we want, lol) John's is blue and black like Victor's but it has a C at the top because he's strong and smart like a Cyborg. Karen's was black and yellow and it had a B at the top that stands for Bumble Bee, because when she hits you it stings like a really bad bee stung.

Rose's was black and red and it had an R at the top that stands for Rose because on the outside she looks beautiful like a rose but on the inside she causes a lot of pain like a thorn on a rose. Ryan's was green and black and had at a B at the top but the B stands for Beastboy! Because Garfield didn't get Beastboy, Richard decided to hand down the name to his son. Shinoa's was white and black and had an S at the top that stands for Snow, because when she throws those ice things Robin has she always hits the target. And she's cold like snow.

Danielle's was orange and black and it had an S at the top stands for Scary because when she gets made she gets scary. Jen's was pink and black and it had a D at the top for Destructive because she destroys everything in her way. Wally's was orange and black and it has an F on it that stands for Flash because he's really fast. (I think I got everybody, I hope I got everybody)

"Now the mask is optional," Richard said as he handed out one to each of them. (it's the mask Robin wore when he was working for Slade the one with the spikes at the top corners.)

"If you don't want them just tell me and I'll take care of them," Richard said.

'These are so cool. So now when we get caught they won't know who we are!' Bob said putting it on. (It looks good on all of them and they all keep the masks. Slade would be so happy, lol.)

"Alright now we only have to do one more thing before we're ready," Richard said.

"And what's that?" Danielle asked while putting on her mask.

"We have to get the army to help us."

WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS CHAPTER AND IT GOING TO BE GOOD, I HOPE. WELL I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD TELL YOU SOME THINGS, THEY ONLY HAD A YEAR TO TRAIN BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM FOR THE NEXT YEAR AND A HALF SO THEY HAVE 5 MORE MONTHS BEFORE THEY COME. AND I KNOW JUST WHAT TO CALL THEM SO NO NEED TO SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT THAT, BUT PLEASE STILL SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. Luv,

I Laugh at ur Pain

_Umm, what the other me said. Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


	13. They're Here

"How are we going to get help from them? Nightwing is on the most wanted list and if you haven't forgotten they're on vacation and the Grayson family is missing," Kori said to Richard in their room. They had left the others after they brought up the subject.

"I'll have to call up a friend," Richard told her.

"And who's that friend? Bruce?" Kori asked.

"No Babs."

"Who the hell is Babs?" Kori asked, crossing her arms.

"Barbra Gordon, she's Batgirl. I grew up with her and she said that if I ever needed anything to just ask and she would help," he told her.

"Oh was she your girlfriend too?" Kori asked.

"Yes, so what?" Richard asked.

"Oh my gosh! Sometimes you can be such a dick, Dick," Kori said.

"Why am I dick?" Richard asked.

"Because you can't have one friend that's a girl without dating her," Kori said.

"I can too!" Richard yelled.

"You dated Rachel before she was with Garfield and you almost dated Karen but she went out with Victor instead. You even dated Jen and Kate," Kori told him.

"So I think that if I date a friend then I get to know them better so if we ever break up and I know what they like and ya," Richard said, making no sense at all.

"Whatever, don't you have a ex to call?" Kori asked.

"Yes I do," Richard said.

"Which one?" Kori asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

"Oh just go away," Richard said as he picked up the phone and Kori left laughing.

"So who's he calling to help us?" Rachel asked Kori as she walked up

"ONE of his ex-girlfriends," Kori said.

"Which one?" Richard asked.

"That's what I said!" Kori said and then she burst into laughter.

"So who is he calling?" Rachel asked.

"Barbra Gordon or should I say Batgirl," and then Kori and Rachel left to join the others in the pool.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Alright everybody I know Kori told you about her and she's going to go talk to the General about things and what we're going to do," Richard told them.

"Hey Richard don't you have to think of a new name?" Shinoa asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well the police are after Nightwing, if you change your name then they won't now you were ever Nightwing," Shinoa told him.

"You do have a point, but the only problem is I don't know what to use as a new name. I started with Robin and then I went to Nightwing and I don't know where to go from there," Richard said.

"Well then we'll help you think of a new name," Danielle offered. (We'll what? I don't even have another name for him. But I'll think of one, I hope. And if the name if totally dumb you'll just have to bear with it because it's the only thing I got.)

"We will?" John asked.

"Yes," Danielle said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because he helped us through everything and we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. We wouldn't be ready for them and we would die without a fight, at least if we do die we die with pride! So let's think of a new name for him," Shinoa said, stepping back into the picture. (She speaks moving words)

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Alright I got nothing," Shinoa said, resting her chin in her hands.

"I have something," Richard told them.

"What is it?" they all asked

"Richard Grayson, though the Grayson is optional," he said.

"Are you crazy? Everybody will now who you are!" Kori asked.

"I'm tired of hiding who I am, I've had to lie to people I love because of one stupid secret and I'm done doing that. I'll keep the mask because it's cool but I'm staying with Richard," he said. (His words are moving too)

"Alright but I'm staying with Bee," Karen said.

"Ya I'm staying with Starfire," Kori added and everybody said they where staying with the names given to them.

"It took me 10 minutes to get that speech together and maybe help you guys think about what's about to happen and I even told Shinoa to say those things about dying! You people make me sick!" Richard said, repulsed by their actions.

"We love you too Richard now get in the pool. I can see you sweating," Kori said and then Richard ran and did a canon ball in the deep end.

**3 Months Later:**

I KNOW I'M RUSHING THINGS A LOT BUT I HAVE NOTHING FOR THEM TO DO NOW THAT THEY'RE DONE WITH TRAINGING AND I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY SO I'M JUST SKIPPING THINGS LIKE HANG OVERS FROM PARTIES AND POOL PARTIES, AND I'M SKIPPING WHEN VICTOR GOT DRUNK AND STARTED EATING THE COUCH BUT THAT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT. SO 3 MONTHS LATER.

"Hey Richard its Babs and I told them and they don't believe me," Barbara said over the phone.

"What?! That's not good! We're going to need all the help we can get," Richard told her.

"Ya what I meant to say was the ugly General didn't believe me but the moron President did so we got all the help we can get!" Barbara said.

"That's wonderful news Babs. Hey why don't you come over and we'll celebrate," Richard asked her.

"I'd love to come tonight but I can't, I have to pack to come there tomorrow and then I'm staying until they come to Earth," Babs said.

"That's great news," Richard said.

"So when I get there tomorrow I'll tell them and then we can celebrate. Just tell them I'm flying in tomorrow night," she said.

"Do I need to pick you up?" Richard offered.

"No I'm good. Bye Richard," Babs said.

"Bye Babs," he said and then hung up. (In this story Babs isn't after Richard. She's dating somebody already.)

"So what did she say?" Rose asked, once Richard got down stairs in the kitchen.

"She just said she's flying in tomorrow night and then she'll tell you," he said.

"Tell you? You already know! Tell me!" and then Rose got up and started chasing Richard around the house and into the back yard. (it's the beginning of winter and they get snow so it's snowing. They get to fight in snow! Won't that be fun? A winter wonder land of red snow)

Everybody was in the living room around the fire place when they heard a really big splash, and then everybody ran to the back yard and they found the table in the pool and Rose on top of it. (it's the Titanic!)

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Kori asked as she tried to help rose out of the pool.

"Well she started chasing me around and she slipped into the pool so I threw the table in so she wouldn't be in the water and now you're here and I'm trying to get rose out of the pool," Richard told the others. (The table is built so it wouldn't sink in the pool and you put drinks and food and cards and its 6 feet long. They have a very big pool.)

"Rose grab this and we'll pull you in closer," Richard said as he threw out somebody's towel and she grabbed it. (it's so cold that there's chunks of ice in the pool) When they got Rose off the table they rapped her in towels and robes and brought her right up the fire.

"You guys I'm fine, it's just a cold," Rose told them.

"Why were you chasing Richard around the pool?" Rachel asked sipping her herbal tea.

"Because he knows what the army said about helping us or not and Barbra is flying in tomorrow," Rose told them, looking over at Richard and smirking, knowing her revenge was about to come.

"Get him!" Karen yelled as she started to run after Richard. Soon they got him and tied him to a chair and started asking him the same question over and over again.

'No I'll never tell!' Richard said

"Fine then we'll throw you into the pool!" Rachel said.

"RACHEL! We're not trying to kill him!" Kori yelled.

"Alright! I'll tell you. she said the general said no. That's why I didn't want to tell you because then you guys would be said and I wanted you to have one more happy day," Richard told them.

"Now will you please untie me?" Richard asked as their eyes started to get teary.

"Sorry we did this to you Richard," Karen said as she untied him and then walked away. After he was untied he went to his room and emailed Barbra.

**FightTillTheEndAndNeverGiveUp:** _Babs I know you're there. It says you're online._

**BatgirlRocks:** _sorry I was on the phone_

**FightTillTheEndAndNeverGiveUp:** _they started cashing me around and I told them the general said no and they looked sad. Is there anyway you can get here sooner and tell them?_

**BatgirlRocks:** _I don't know I'll try and I might be able to get there at midnight_

**FightTillTheEndAndNeverGiveUp:** _that would be great. I'll stay up late and wait for you to get here_

**BatgirlRocks:** _Alright I'll see you in a lil bit_

And then Barbra sighed off.

"So who were you talking to?" Kori asked as she walked into their room.

"Just talking to Barbra," Richard told her, closing the laptop.

"About what?" Kori asked, sitting down next to him and holding his hand.

"When she's gonna get here," Richard said.

"Oh. Hey Richard do you think we're gonna live through this?" Kori asked, fear in her voice as she spoke.

"Oh I can't lie to you anymore. The general said no but the President said yes so we have everybody on our side," Richard said, giving in.

"Why did you lie to us?" Kori asked, pulling her hand away from his.

"Because Babs wanted to surprise you guys and I was just gonna tell you that she was flying in but then Rose found out about me knowing if it was a yes or a no, and now here we are," Richard told her. Kori just smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Oh I'm so happy for once that you lied to use. Because if you weren't lying to us we would die," she said.

**After Barbara Got There:**

"Alright everybody I have something to tell you. We have the General on our side!" Babs said the next morning.

"So we have everybody on our side?" Richard asked.

"Yes!" Babs cheered.

"We are so going to win this war!" Garfield said.

SO OVER THE NEXT FEW MONTHS THEY TALKED WITH THE PRESIDENT ABOUT THINGS AND THEY TOOK NIGHTWINGS NAME FROM THE MOST WANTED LIST SO NOW HE CAN BE NIGHTWING AGAIN SO HE DOSEN'T HAVE TO CHANGE HIS NAME. IT'S ONE DAY BEFORE THE JEFFROS COME TO EARTH AND EVERYBODY IS READY FOR THE JEFROS. NOW ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT.

**The Night of Their Arrival:**

"Alright everybody tomorrow is the day it all happens. Are we all ready?" Richard asked as he sat down on the couch. After everybody left Kori asked Richard,

"Richard I want the truth and only the truth," Kori said.

"What is it Kori?" Richard asked.

"Do you think we'll live after this war? I don't want to lose you and Rose or leave you," Kori said as she started to cry. Richard pulled her close and hugged her.

"Kori nobody is leaving anybody I promise you that. We're going to make it," Richard said.

"I love you Richard," Kori told him.

"I love you too Kori," and then Richard pulled Kori into a soft but passionate kiss. They fell fast asleep only to wake to a blinding light. Everybody came our of the base just in time to see them land. The army from came out and then the ship opened and they came out.

"You know what I said about winning the war?" Garfield asked them.

"I think I was wrong," Garfield said before maybe millions of aliens came out and then there was a bright flash.

"Earth scum we are the JEFFROS and we are here to clam your planet ours!" the leader alien yelled at them.

"Oh crap," was all Richard said before everything went black.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? THE SECOND STORY IS NOW OVER AND IT'S TIME FOR THE THIRD STORY TO BEGIN!! THE THIRD STORY IS CALLED JEFFROS VS EARTH SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 32 REVIEWS AND I'M GOING TO BE GONE FOR A WEEK SO I WON'T BE UPDATING SOON. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY. THANKYOU TO EVERYBODY THAT HAS SENT IN THEIR REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY AND THE THIRD STORY WILL LEAVE YOU PUZZLED AND ASKING FOR MORE. (I HOPE)

luv, I Laugh at ur Pain

_So it ends! I'm really bummed right now cuz my sister is making me delete old story documents cuz the computer is getting too slow because I have too many of them. Now I'm sad!_

_Anywho! Please review!_

_The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain_


End file.
